dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 38
The chapter was named Strategic Sorting. Plot At the beginning of the new school year Alexandra Black was brought to the Hogwarts express by her father Sirius Black. He escorted her to the Light section at the very end of the train and once he was gone, she moved back to the Dark section at the very beginning. There she meet Draco Malfoy where both bantered a bit, before Virgo Malfoy announced her presence and used her radiating magic skills to threaten Alex. Alex already knew that from Harry Potter and had her own version of it as well, and thus wasn't impressed by it. During further talking Alex managed to humiliate Draco with her actions and at the same time to intrigue Virgo. Harry Potter in the mean time disclosed to Ginny that Virgo was in fact Tom Riddle and wanted to take care of him personally. Ginny protested that she wanted to do it since that was what she trained for and Harry agreed to it, after Luna said he should consider it and had a short talk with her in person. She argued that real life experiences will be important for the even more dangerous tasks in the future. As a backup they'd have portkeys after influencing Lockhart to create some for the more prominent students in Hogwarts. They'd steal them f.e. from the Light and after the usage, they could easily frame the Light. Next they discussed the transferring of the muggleborn guardianship to Lord Slytherin and the possible outcries from those who didn't even know something like that existed. Following Harry got a letter by MACUSA, stating that they were interested in the submarines Harry could create in the future, before he went off the train to meet Arthur Weasley. To have a lasting impression on him, Harry chartered a helicopter and after a short flight they landed on a rooftop and went dining in a high-class restaurant. There Harry drugged Arthur with a hallucinogen which made Arthur accept things faster. Arthur first mentioned, that he knew Lord Slytherin was their twins' anonymous patron due to his Gringotts connection, but didn't like him being so anonymous in general since he didn't know the reason for it. Further he accused him doing something with his daughter Ginny. He knew she left the house very often due to the Prewett clock tracking all family members. Harry explained that there was a prophecy concerning Ginny as well as Harry and that they would one day have to defeat a resurrected Lord Voldemort. An hour later they parted and Harry was speculating what parts of the discussion would make it to Albus Dumbledore. Back in the train Harry had a talk with Tracey Davis. She was supposed to be betrothed soon and asked Harry in his capacity of Lord Slytherin to prevent that. Harry agreed to it, mentioning that she should at least listen to the betrothal proposals he would provide instead and that she would have to pledge herself to him for the next six years in Hogwarts. She did so and her first task was to help Hermione and Daphne to lessen their overall workload while being at Hogwarts. Hermione had in the meanwhile collected the five new muggleborn first years alongside some older ones and the four from previous year. They were in the freshly labelled muggleborn HQ compartment and Hermione explained who they could contact or talk to if they had problems. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, John tried a last attempt to get the diary from Ginny, only to get her real private diary. His second objective was to check who was Virgo Malfoy, since he didn't knew her from the first time line and managed to get the Marauder map from the Weasley's after a lot of bargaining. On the map Virgo appeared as Virgo Malfoy. At the sorting all of Harry's girls were sorted into Slytherin, although Alex had to argue that she did not belong to Gryffindor, like her parents once did. When Virgo was sorted, that hat mentioned that she ripped the soul with the help of this true love, who was only following her parents orders. Then Headmaster Lockhart provided an amusing new speech and during the feast Harry said, that he would not take part in this year's dueling tryout. At the very end of the day in the sleeping dormitories, the twins Hesita and Flora Carrow were ordered by Draco to punish Alex for her transgressions in the train, but she instead turned the tables with her overpowered ritual strength, to persuade them to help her instead of the current Dark leader. Site Navigation Category:Nature Red in Cloak and Dagger